The Colonel's Daughter
by ChapmanM95
Summary: When Colonel Jim Beckett gets sick Kate uproots there whole lives and moves them to Fort Marshall. Major Richard Castle part-time bestselling mystery writer, is still dealing with his recent divorce from his second wife while he tries to raise his four year old daughter with the help of his mother. What happens when these two meet? Will they find love? Bata read by 47alwayswriting.
1. Chapter 1

"What did you want to talk about, Dad?" I ask as I sit down in the worn out red booth at the diner. Remy's was an old family favorite, what with the 50's atmosphere and friendly waitresses in old fashioned uniforms. My dad's graying hair is shadowed in the dimmed lighting, making him look ten years younger. "What do you want to eat, Katie? Your usual bacon cheeseburger?" Jim asks as he glances at the brown and red menu on the shiny table top in front of him. My dad's wearing a red dress shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of faded blue jeans. "Dad, don't even try it. I know your tricks." I say as I give him a warning look. He just grins at me as he shoves the menu across the table to me. I take a glance at the menu, already knowing that I'm going to get my usual, as my dad takes a sip of his coffee. "I had a doctor's appointment last week. My doctor he told me I've got mesothelioma lung cancer, It's so advance that the doctor says I have maybe four years to live." Dad says as he folds his hands on the table top. "Oh God, Dad. Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, astonished. "Katie, I needed to let it sink in, and deal with my emotions." Dad explains. "So what's the plan? Do you go through chemo, radiation, or what?" I ask taking his hand. Before he can respond the waitress walks over in her authentic pink poodle skirt, Mary-Jane shoes, and ponytail with a matching pink scarf tied around her hair. "Hi, Mr. Beckett. Detective Beckett. Do you two want your usual?" She asks as she pulls out her little notebook. "Hi, Ginger. How are the kids? And yes, we'll take our usual." I say as I hand her the menu. "They're great. My oldest just started college, the middle one is in high school, and the youngest is in middle school." Ginger says, smiling as she collects the menu and pouring me a cup of coffee before walking of. "Katie, my doctor recommended I start chemo mixed with radiation. He says that over time I'm going to have difficulty breathing and doing things on my own." Dad says as he stars at starts on his coffee.

Three weeks later I have booked an appointment for my dad with a specialist in South Carolina at Fort Marshall. Since his appointment is at the end of the week I have put in for an indefinite leave of absence. Basically, I can be gone for as long as I need and get my old job back without having to go through all the paperwork. Lanie and the boys helped me pack up my apartment, along with my dad's. And I had our doctors send all of our medical records to Mercer Army Medical Center. "So, for how long are you going to be gone, Girl?" Lanie asks as we pack my more important belongings into the back of my car. "I don't know, Lanie. I mean, my dad's really sick and I don't know what the new doctor is going to say." I explain as I push on the top box to shove it in further so I can shut the door. "I wish I could go with you to make sure everything was alright." Lanie complains. "I know. I wish you could too, especially now that Josh and I broke-up." I complain as I draw her into a tight hug. "That man was never any good for you. You need a man who's going to be there for you no matter what. A man that will put you above everything else in his life, that will love you the way you should be loved." Lanie exclaims while holding me at arms length. "I know. I know, Lanie. And I do want someone like that. I want a marriage and kids...the whole thing." I say looking down at the sidewalk as heat floods my face. "Don't be ashamed of that, Girl. It's normal." Lanie chides as she lifts my chin with her fingers. After another hug from Lanie, and saying good-by to the guys, I am on my way to pick up my dad. I pull into the gas station and get forty dollars in gas, then go inside. I pick up a couple of bags of chips, bottles of water, and some little Debbie's snacks. I put the bag on the floor between the front and back seat. When I get to my dad's place I walk up and let myself in with the key I still have from my youth. Dad is sitting there on one of the last barstools in the apartment. Since the dinner Dad has lost some weight, and it's been harder and harder for him to go up and down the stairs, or to walk too far. His clothes are starting to be too big, his skin is starting to highlight his bones. "Morning, Dad. How are you doing?" I ask as I start picking up his bags. "I'm doing okay, Katie. Just...reminiscing about all the memories we have here." He says wistfully.

When I put all of his bags into the car, and Dad has taken his new medication, we are out the door. "Everything we don't need right now, I sent to a storage place near Fort Marshall. Also, I stopped and got some snacks and bottled water." I offer as I pull out into oncoming traffic. Dad doesn't say anything for a while so I turn on the radio for background noise. I tone out everything, just focusing on driving. The drive seems to be going on forever. We don't talk, we just sit there, trapped in our own thoughts. We only stop a couple of times to get gas, food, and bathroom breaks. It is nearing ten that night when I find a motel 6. I pull into a parking space and cut the engine, noticing for the first time that my dad has fallen asleep. The gravel walkway is uneven under my sneakers as I make my way up to the front office on numb legs. Inside it looks like any other motel office. Red and silver walls, with basic worn out tan carpet; plants in the corners and flowers on the counter. The man behind the counter is no older than twenty, with blond hair and a lean body. "Good evening." He acknowledges as I walk up to the counter. "Good evening. I'd like one room with two beds, please." I say as I get my credit card out of my wallet. "That will be eighty dollars. That includes the breakfast bar in the morning." The man announces. I slide my card through the reader, and sign my name. Then I take the key card from the man. "Your room is on the first floor. room five." The man states. I nod and go out to the car. Dad is still asleep when I get back, so I gather our bags and take them into our room. Then I go out and gently wake my dad and help him into our room. I put Dad into the bed against the wall of the bathroom, then I close and lock the door, change into pajamas and get into the bed on the wall closest to the door. Waking up that morning with the sun shining through the slats of the blinds, I get up and take my small overnight bag into the bathroom and have a quick shower. When I am done I get dressed in a clean pair of jeans, a Mets t-shirt jersey, put my hair back into a ponytail, and slip into a pair of black heals. Since Dad is still sound asleep I go out to the hotel office and gather two plates of bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and two cups of coffee. When I get back to the room, Dad has just gotten dressed from a shower. I have him take his morning dose of medication, then we eat and get ready to get back in the car to finish the short drive to his doctor.

The drive today is pretty much the same as yesterday, music playing in the background and Dad staring out the window. We make one stop to use the bathroom, about tree miles from Fort Marshall. There is a long line at the entrance gate which takes forever to inch our way along. "Can you turn your lights off and show your ID's?" The soldier at the gate asks while other soldiers search under the car with dogs and metal detectors. I pull out my ID from my wallet and grab my dad's wallet to show his while he sleeps. "He okay?" The soldier asks as he examines our ID's. "My dad's sick. Cancer. And we're here to see his new doctor." I explain as I receive our ID's back. Before we are able to coast through the gate, the soldier hands me a map of the post with the hospital circled with red marker. "Thank you so much, thank you." I respond. As I drive through the winding roads, seeing the different little homes and shops, tones of flowers everywhere, people running in army clothes, and lots of kids running around climbing trees. "This place is beautiful, Katie." Dad whispers. "Jeez dad!" I squeak. He startled me, since I thought he was still asleep. "Look at how peaceful it is hear, the scenery, the clean ocean smell." Dad describes with a smile while watching out the window. Going down what I assume is the main road, I can see a nice rose garden in front of an important looking building, Humvee's are pretty much every other car. "Wow. Okay, this place is different." I mutter under my breath. "Katie, this is a military post. They take rules, image, and loyalties extremely seriously around here." Dad comments as he gets out his paperwork for his appointment. I pull into a parking space in the hospital parking lot. When the sliding glass hospital doors open, a small little girl with red pigtails comes barreling out, crashing into my legs. "Alexis, Darling. Wait for me." A woman exclaims as she comes out of the hospital. The little girl looks up at me with big blue eyes, a sticker stuck to her arm, and a sucker sticking out of her mouth. "Sorry I ran into you." The little girl apologizes as she pats my arm. "That's okay, not your fault." I explain while I unwrap my arm from around the girl. "Katie, I'll see you after my appointment." Dad comments as he walks off into the hospital. "Hello, Dear. My name's Martha and this adorable little girl is my granddaughter Alexis." Martha proudly introduces.


	2. Chapter 2

Martha and little Alexis leave after our short meeting, so I go into the cafeteria. After getting a cup of coffee I go out to the hospital gardens. The tall hedges that surround the gardens are spotted with growing multicolored flowers and birds. The sun shining overhead is casting warm bright light as I sit down on a bench. The trickling water from a fountain is unexpectedly soothing to my nerves, as I sit there and think out a list of what I still have to do for my dad. "Is this seat taken?" A woman asks as she stands next to the empty spot on the bench. This woman has her medium length dark brown hair in a ponytail, kind brown eyes, and is wearing green scrubs. "Oh, sorry. Go ahead." I apologize with a small smile. "My name's Denise. What's yours? "She asks politely. "I'm Kate. It's nice to meet you, Denise." I respond politely as we shake hands. "Well, welcome to Fort Marshall, Kate. I hope you and your family all the best here." Denise welcomes. "Thank you, but it's just me and my dad, we're here for his new doctor, actually." I explain. "Really? Do you mind if I ask who your father's doctor is?" She asks nicely. "No, I don't mind. His name is Doctor Sanders. Dad has end stage lung cancer. It's not going very well." I answer. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Denise exclaims with wide worried eyes. "It's okay, I think I have everything under some sort of control. I guess that's why I moved us all the way down here." I state. "Where did you move from?" She asks curiously. "Manhattan, New York. Dad was a lawyer, while I was going on my fourth year of being a homicide detective." I say proudly. "Wow, that's quite the life." Denise teases. "It was, but enough about me. What about you?" I ask. "Well, I'm an army brat. What that means is that I've been army since I was born. My dad was in the army. He retired right after I married my husband. Frank, he is a major while our son Jeremy is a private first class; and I work as a nurse." Denise explains with a smile. "That's nice. You know, it's going to be nice to at least know one person if my dad and I have to move here." I say shyly as I lean back on the bench letting the sun hit my face. "Who's your dad?" Denise asks as she too leaned back on the bench. "Colonel James Beckett. He served in desert storm, but he was sent home when I was two." I say proudly. Denise and I wind up talking for the rest of her lunch break. She explains some of the rules of the post before she gets called in for a patient as my dad comes back out.

"Well, what did the doctor say?" I ask impatiently as Dad sits down next to me. "He's going to take my case and start me on some pain medication. Then, in a week, I'm supposed to come back so he can get a base line done." Dad explains with a sigh. "What did he say about putting in a call with housing?" I wonder. "He said to give him about an hour, then go over to the housing authorities and get the key for our new home." Dad states as he puts his head in his hands. "Did he say anything else?" I ask slowly as I start rubbing my dad's back. "Sanders said that my condition is going to get worse, a lot worse. And that I'll probably need an in-home nurse when you're off at work." He states. "Alright. Well, why don't we get some lunch, then we can go see about our home?" I question as I throw my empty coffee cup away. "Sounds good, you think we can find a new Remy's?" Dad asks wistfully. "Dad, be serious. There's only one Remy's, and it's in New York." I joke with him as we walk to his car. After helping him into the passenger seat, we take off down the road. Eventually, we come across a little seafood restaurant. With a nod from Dad, I pull into a parking space. We end up having a basket of clams, and hush puppies between us. The whole place looks like a caddy shack mixed with a florist, but the view of the ocean beyond is breathtaking. The gulls are flying around overhead, while dolphins jump and swim around in the water.

Later, after we have finished our lunch, I drive around trying to find where to go to talk to the housing authorities. Finally, I find out that it is in the main building. The front of the building has white pillars that reminds me of Greece, with American flags decorating the valleys between the archways and Humvee's parked out front with the drivers waiting by the doors. Pulling the old fashioned wood door open, I am greeted with a giant circular red rug that has a sword settled between a pair of wings inside a blue circle stating 23rd. The rest of the floor is all honey colored hardwood, with beautiful antique looking chairs and more pillars rounding out the corners of the walls. Right ahead is a white and honey colored wooden staircase leading up to other rooms that look like different offices. There are army soldiers everywhere. Phones ringing, copiers going, fax machines whirring to life, and tones of other small noises I can't identify. "Excuse me, where can I find the housing department?" I ask as a soldier passes by me. "On the left side of the stairs you'll find a hallway, go down there. It will be the last door on your right." The woman explains as she points in the direction. "Thank you." I respond while walking off. The small office is packed with families trying to get information about their own situations, I just squeeze on into the room and stand by the door. Within a few minutes it is my turn, so I step up to the counter and talk to the receptionist. Next thing I know I have a key to an actual house. A short car ride later, I am pulling into the driveway of what can only be described as a mansion. With a wrap around porch on both the first and second levels, a pond just to the left side of the driveway, an old fashioned white wooden double entryway front door and from what I can see, at least two fireplaces. "This place has at least half an acre in the front. Are you sure you got the right address, Katie?" Dad asks in stunned disbelief. "I checked the address as we drove. This is the right one." I answer speechlessly.

After helping my dad into the house I come back out and start unloading our bags and boxes packed with our more personal things, when Denise walks up with another woman. This woman has long dark brown hair, and is dressed in a sleeveless white turtle neck and black slacks. A small brown belt completes the outfit. Denise changed into jeans and a red blouse with black heals. "You know, this used to be the commanding general's quarters. The house was eventually converted into guest quarters for the international leadership program, which ended three months ago." The woman says as they help me grab everything from the car. "That's understandable. I mean, this place is huge. Both my and my dad's apartments could fit on the main floor!" I exclaim shocked. "Sorry, where are my manners? My name is Claudia Joy Holden, I live right across the street." Claudia Joy smiles as we shake hands. "Hi. Thanks for the help. My name is Kate." I state with a smile. Claudia Joy and Denise help bring in what I packed in my car, all the while they tell me about the latest post news. The spacious foyer is nothing but maple colored hardwood flooring, rich honey colored walls, and a grand staircase right ahead. Immediately to the left is a dinning room, then to the right is the humongous living room and if you walk through there you can find the office. If you go through an archway that sits on the right side of the stairs, you will be in the kitchen. Upstairs is the master bedroom of to the right with an in-suite bathroom, a guest bathroom, and four more bedrooms. "Do you have a moving truck on its way?" Denise asks as she sets the box she is carrying down on the foot of the stairs. "No, all of our things are in storage. We didn't know if Doctor Sanders was going to take my dad's case." I answer with a shrug. "Not to intrude or anything, but how do you plan on getting your furniture?" Claudia Joy asks. "Honestly, I have no idea. We just moved in and I don't really know anyone." I explain shyly. "Well, you know us. Now, the first thing we need to do is get you down to the family support center so you can get a military ID card." Denise explains as she takes me by the elbow. "What about my dad? Does he need one?" I ask as I'm being dragged out the front door. In the end, Dad and I are in the back of Claudia Joy's SUV and on our way to get ID's. With the ID's done, Denise and Claudia Joy volunteer their husbands to help move the big furniture later in the day. Denise takes me to the PX to get our groceries. after that we go to another military building to get the cable and internet set up. I am in the kitchen putting the cereal away when there is a knock on the door.

"Hello?" I ask as I pull open the door, only to find two tall strong men dressed in army greens. "Hello, I'm Brigadier General Michael Holden." The taller of the two states as we shake hands. He has brown hair with firm yet gentle blue eyes. "I'm Major Frank Sherwood." The other man says while we shake hands. He has blond hair in a buzz cut and firm blue eyes. "Our wives told us to bring the trucks and they would explain when they got here." Michael says with a smile. "By all means, come on in. Sorry there's nowhere to sit." I say while leading them into the kitchen. Just as Frank is about to comment, there is another knock at the door. This time it is Claudia Joy and Denise. "Michael, this is Colonel James Beckett's daughter Kate. They just got here this morning and she needs help getting their things from storage." Claudia Joy says. When everything has been worked out, I ride out with Michael to the storage facility. After punching in my code and navigating to unit eighteen, I open the garage-like door revealing boxes. Various odds and ends of furniture and my Harley. "Alright, let's get all the important things loaded up first. If we have to, we can always come back." I state while walking into the cramped area and grabbing a box labeled _bedroom_ in my neat handwriting. "What did you do? You know, before you moved here?" Frank asks. "I was a homicide detective in Manhattan, New York. Almost made it four years on the job." I explain while handing Claudia Joy a box for the bathroom. "That's impressive." Michael says, shocked. "Thank you, and yes it is. I was well on my way to making captain by the end of the year." I say proudly. When everything important is loaded up, there is no room for me to sit in any of the three vehicles. "Maybe we should put these two boxes back?" Denise asks as she lifts one. "No, no, that's fine. I can ride my Harley home." I say with a giant smile. "Are you sure? We can put them in the back of Frank's truck." Micheal suggests. "I'm sure. Besides, I haven't been able to ride for awhile anyway." I say as I grab my helmet and keys from a box on the floor and climb onto my bike. "You're sure you'll be safe on that thing?" Frank asks worriedly. "Guys, I've owned her since I was seventeen. Even bought her with my own money. I know what I'm doing." I state as I slip my helmet on and turn the engine on. "Meet you guys at my house." I say with a smile as I takeoff spraying a trail of sand in my wake.


	3. Chapter 3

With the help of the Holden's and the Sherwood's the house is put together in two hours. The office is transformed into Dad's room, because Dad was insistent I'd take the master bedroom. I get my dad's new medication from the commissary. I even go and get a membership for the gym on post, then I start looking for a job. When I get back home Dad has fallen asleep on the couch watching The Munsters. Using the remote I turn off the TV, then I quietly go into the kitchen to put away his new medication and get started on dinner. Sticking with something simple, I pull out a small box of noodles from the cupboard along with a jar of Prego sauce. I'm making Mom's famous homemade spicy spaghetti. I am stirring the pot full of noodles while listening to A Sunday Kind Of Love by Etta James when there is a knock at the door. Sighing, I quickly turn off the stove and go to open the door. "Hey, we're the welcoming party." A redhead in jeans and a green blouse says as I open the door. "Hi." I say casually whilst shaking her hand. "We came to take you out for a drink." The blonde in an army print mini skirt and a purple Beatles shirt standing next to her explains. As I go to answer them, the buzzer on the stove goes off. "Please come in and make yourselves at home." I state as I go to the kitchen. "Katie, who's at the door?" Dad asks as he wakes up from his nap. "Sorry, name's Roxy and this here's Pamela." The blonde answers with a smile as she shuts the door. "Sorry if we interrupted you guys' dinner." Pamela states worriedly as she and Roxy follow me into the kitchen. "Wow, what smells so good?" Roxy asks as she sits on a barstool. "Homemade spicy spaghetti. My mom's recipe." I answer while draining the noodles. "So what do you say to a night out with the girls?" Pamela wonders as Roxy wipes off the bottom of the pan for me. "I wish I could, but we just moved in today and my dad needs me at home." I say distractedly as I add the spicy sauce to the noodles along with some Italian seasoning. "Go on out, Katie. You deserve to have some fun, at least for the night." Dad says as he shuffles into the kitchen. "But Dad!" I exclaim. "Katherine, go." Dad commands.

That night the three of us end up at a bar called Betty's. Apparently, Roxy owns it or something. "You'll like this place. Plus, you'll get along with our other friends." Roxy says excitedly as we pull into a parking space. Inside, the place looks like any other generic coffee shop back home, though a lot bigger. I follow behind Pamela as Roxy pushes me along by the shoulders as we approach a small cluster of people. "Roland, Trevor. I'd like you to meet Kate. She and her father just moved onto the post." Pamela says, introducing me. "Hi, guys." I wave. When we have a round of drinks in us, and all their questions have been answered, I started looking around watching everyone else. "Are you looking for some help?" I ask Roxy as I sip my wine. "Actually, one of my waitresses just quit this morning and I was short staffed to begin with. Do you know how to bartend?" Roxy asks as she takes me behind the bar. "Does serving water and other non-alcoholic drinks at a family's wedding when I was twelve count?" I ask questionably. "Not really, but I can train you." Roxy jokes. "Thank you for the opportunity. And the job." I answer politely. So as the hours go by and with the help of Roxy and Roland I am trained by the end of the night. "You're a natural!" Roxy tells me as we close up. "Why, thank you, I think?" I say, confused. "Well, if it pays the bills why complain?" Roxy asks with a smirk. As we laugh over some of the customer's antics from earlier, a man in an army uniform comes in. He's tall, and from where I'm standing I can see he's handsome. "Like what you see?" Roxy asks. "What?" I question, snapping my gaze from the mystery man back to Roxy. Before Roxy can comment, Trevor comes over with the man. "Honey, I'd like you to meet Major Rick Castle. He's my new boss." Trevor smirks as Roxy shakes hands with Castle. "You have a beautiful wife, but please tell me this lovely woman is your single sister." Castle flirts with me. "My name is Kate Beckett. I just moved here." I explain, extending my hand to shake his. "Rick, Rick Castle and can I just say how hot you look right now." Rick flirts with a wink. "Men." I groan with an eye roll as I go back behind the bar to wash some glasses.

Life goes on for the next four weeks. I take Dad to the hospital every week to get chemo and every night Castle comes in around nine. "What can I get you tonight, Major?" I ask as Castle sits down at the bar with a smile. "How about a Budweiser?" He asks with a smile in my direction as he grabs a few beer peanuts. "You got it." I say with a chuckle as some rednecks walk into the bar. "So when's your dads next appointment?" Castle asks when I set the beer in front of him. "Tomorrow morning at eight. The doctor's going to run some tests to see how the cancer is and if they need to correct treatment in any way." I explain while wiping down the bar. "I hope everything goes well for him, and you." Castle says thoughtfully and the others nod their heads. "Thank you. I'll be right back. Apparently, those rednecks can't wait for me to get them something." I say exasperated. "Welcome to Betty's. What can I get you two?" I ask as I pull my notepad from the waistband of my black ripped jeans. "Hey baby, you must be from Tennessee, because you're the only ten I see." The big burly one lamely flirts. "Wow, counting. Did someone finally get into first grade?" I snicker before walking of to the bar. "My feet are killing me and I still have two and a half hours." I complain to Castle as I fill other customers orders. "You know you can always come to me if you need anything, anything at all." Castle says seriously as we lock gazes. "I know. And I can't tell you how much it means to me." I say thankfully placing my hand on his arm. "I'm not good enough for you but he is?" Big Burly comes over, asking. "Excuse me?" Castle exclaims. "It's okay. Look don't press your luck and just go back to...Ow! No! Hey! Hey!" I cry out as Big burly grabs my wrist way to tight trying to drag me away. Next thing I know Castle punches the guy in the jaw knocking him of his feet as the whole bar turns into a giant boxing ring. Castle is to my left punching some guy in the gut as he gets attacked from behind. Pamela is being shoved around. Someone lands a blow on Castle. Roxy is yelling for people to take it outside and keep it out of the bar, while a friend of Big Burly grabs Castle's arms from behind as another comes at him swinging. Castle pushes up and kicks the one man in the chest as I get a fist in my eye trying to help Claudia Joy and Denise get out of the way. Soon enough, the cops are running in, arresting people left and right and questioning everyone else. After everything is cleaned up, the bar is put back together as much as can be for now. I walk down to the local precinct to bail Castle out.

"You know you didn't have to do that, right?. And I'm going to pay you back. Every penny." Castle promises as he receives his belongings from a fat officer at property. "No need, Castle. You were just defending me." I say, smiling shyly with my hands in my back pockets. "Why don't we get some coffee before I walk you home?" Castle asks while he places his hand at the small of my back as we exit the police station. "I'd like that." I say blushing. The cold November wind is raising goosebumps on my bare arms and my purple short sleeved V-neck, gray sleeveless deep V-neck vest, and my piping hot coffee do nothing to help. "Where are my manners? You must be cold." Castle says as he shoulders off his army jacket. "No, don't do that. You'll just end up cold." I say while patting his chest with my free hand. "But what about you?" He asks, zipping his jacket. "Oh, I have the perfect solution." I whisper as I wrap an arm around his waist and cuddle into his side as we continue down the road. Castle just wraps his arm around my shoulders as his face brakes out into a grin that has his eyes crinkling. Soon, I find myself pleasantly warm and the rest of the walk comes to an end way to soon for my liking as we show our ID's to the guard at the main gate. "What would you say to me walking you home?" Castle asks as we are allowed to pass into the post. "I'd say, how about next time?" I offer. "Then I'd say, see you tomorrow night and I'll walk you home." Castle promises as he gives me a hug and a kiss to my temple. "What on earth did I ever do to deserve meeting you?" I question while hugging him back and burying my face in his neck. "You're you. The kind, sweet, devoted daughter and police detective." Castle offers as we break apart. "Thank you. For everything." I say quietly as I start walking on home.

The next morning I'm sitting out in the hospital gardens waiting on my father, when a coffee cup appears in my line of vision unexpectedly. "Coffee for your thoughts?" Castle asks sitting down next to me. "Thank you. He's been in there for almost two hours, it must be bad news." I say worriedly. "No news is good news. At least, that's what I've always been told." Castle states. "So how is work?" I question, trying to change subjects. "Some guy in training went to throw a fake grenade and ended up tossing it behind us. Luckily, the thing was only filled with baby powder." Castle says with a smile. "How did he throw it behind everyone?" I ask seriously. "No idea. But this whole team is brand new. Well, except LeBlanc. We're trying to limit their exposure to the real deal as much as possible right now until I know I can trust them." Castle explains. "Smart. That way you know how they will react and you know that they won't make that mistake again," I agree. Castle and I sit there for another thirty minutes, just talking about his work. Sometimes I even tell him about a case I have worked back home. He is really interested in Ryan and Esposito. The way we worked together and how we treated each other. "Oh, before I go, Alexis wanted me to ask if you could come over for dinner again this week?" Castle hesitantly asks as he nervously rubs his neck. "Well, if Alexis wants me to come over, I will. Besides, I've missed playing with my girl." I tease while batting my lashes at him. Castle just shakes his head and walks off with a smile as my dad comes out of the hospital. "How did it go?" I ask standing up. "Not good, Katie. Apparently, I have kidney failure because of the radiation. Plus I've got a cold." Dad states somberly as we walk to the car. "But the chemo is working right?" I ask. "It doesn't look like it." Dad sighs. "Do you still feel up to going to the BBQ for Jeremy Sherwood?" I ask. "We said we'd be there. It would be rude not to show." Dad says.

Dad shrugs off my help once we get to the Sherwood's', saying he can do it himself. So I let him without trying to argue, and just go over to Denise. "Thank you for coming." Denise greets me with a hug. "No problem. How is everything?" I ask as I look around. Emmalin and Jeremy are huddled together talking. T.J. and Finn are playing football with Katie and Lucas. A man on crutches is talking to Trevor as they drink beers. Frank is at the grill flipping hot dogs and burgers as Claudia Joy comes out with a bowl of what looks like potato salad. Dad has wandered over to a chair set in the shade as he talks with Michael. Pamela and Roxy are standing by the drinks table putting out more cups and napkins. Suddenly, I hear, "Kate! Kate! Kate!" and barely have enough time to turn around before a redheaded ball of energy collides with my legs. "Alexis, I was just talking to your dad about you earlier." I say, smiling as I kneel down to hug her. "Daddy said you're coming over for dinner again. Can we color like last time?" Alexis asks as she wraps her arms and legs around me. "Why else would I put up with your daddy, besides seeing you?" I ask jokingly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello," Lanie answers after the third ring. "Hey, Lanie. How is everything?" I ask as I sit on the end of my bed."Kate, girl, is that you? What's up?" Lanie questions happily."It's me Lanie, so how is everything back home?" I ask while fiddling with a loose string on my red comforter."Boring since you left; I haven't had anyone to have girl's night with," Lanie complains."Neither do I, although I have met some new people here." I explain with a small smile."Oh I'm sensing boy drama, details girl," Lanie says excitedly. I can picture her practically jumping up and down in the middle of her morgue with a giant smile on her face."His name is Rick, he is a major in the army, and he even defended me in a bar fight," I say dreamily."Hot? Responsible? Chemistry?" Lanie questions rapidly."Definitely, of course, and unbelievable," I say on a sigh as I lay back on my bed feeling like a teenager with her first boyfriend."What does he look like?" Lanie demands with a squeal."Tall, broad shoulders, impossibly blue eyes, and dark brown hair," I say smiling."How long have you two been dating?" Lanie asks."Were not dating! Yet," I exclaim."Well girl, I'd love to stay here talking with you, but a body just dropped," Lanie complains."That's okay I have to get ready for dinner with Rick, just tell the boy's I said hi," I say, smiling."Will do girl, bye," Lanie says hanging up. With a smile I leave my phone on the end of my bed, and get dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans with a tan tee-shirt. I put my hair up in a messy bun and then do my make-up, and go downstairs. Dad's in home nurse is already making dinner, so I give him a quick hug and kiss then I'm out the door.

"Kate!" Alexis happily calls as Martha ushers me into their home. Alexis has cute little jeans on with a Scooby Doo tee, and her hair up in little pigtails."Wow look at you, girl! You've grown into the shirt I got you!" I say while lifting Alexis into the air making her giggle."I like the doggie on my shirt, he's funny in the show," Alexis says happily as I settle her on my left hip so I can hug her."Scooby Doo was my favorite cartoon when I was your age, and you know what; I still watch it on the weekends," I pretend whisper to her."Daddy watches it to!" Alexis gasps with her tiny hands on her cheeks like its something special."Well it is one of the best cartoons out there, I mean come on a dog that helps solve mysteries!" Rick states as he walks out of the kitchen and I get my first look at him tonight. Rick's wearing blue jeans, a white tee with a flannel button down hanging open, and a smile on his face."So what has the Major cooked up this time?" I say jokingly."That would be a surprise, but I promise you will love it," Rick says smiling."Let's go color _ **,**_ Kate!" Alexis demands as she starts wiggling in my grasp."Alexis, use your manners or I'll have to give you more vegetables at dinner," Rick warns Alexis sternly."I'm sorry, Daddy. Don't give me vegetables, I promise to be good," Alexis pleads with tears trickling down her cheeks as she hangs her head."Why don't we go color while your dad finishes dinner, how does that sound?" I ask Alexis as I rub her back soothingly trying to calm her down. With a nod of her small head, were of to the Lego kids table in the living room.

"And she is out for the night!" Rick says as he comes back downstairs from putting Alexis to bed."Poor girl was so excited to see me again that she fell asleep right after dinner, which was amazing by the way," I say as I help pick up some toys in the living room."You don't have to help, you know. She's just going to get them right back out in the morning." Rick states as I dump an armload of toys into the toy box."It's alright, just a few toys." I say with a smile. After Rick has piled a couple more toys, we sit on the couch with a glass of red wine."My unit has been put on notice, effective this morning. My mother is leaving in the morning to visit family in New York, and if I do end up deploying I won't have anyone to watch Alexis. I already started the paperwork to request a little more time, but since I'm only on notice; they probably won't look at my request until its to late." Rick says sadly staring into his glass."How long is notice?" I ask."Thirty days." Rick says. For a while we just sit there. "I could watch her, if you're okay with it." I say shyly not daring to look up from the glass in my hand."Kate...I can't ask you to do that, you have your father to look after." Rick hurriedly exclaims."You didn't ask Rick, I offered. As for my dad, well he has a nurse that comes over to take care of him." I explain."You do realize that looking after a four year old is not easy, right?" Rick questions."I know that Rick, Alexis has a schedule so everything runs as smoothly as possible. Now I was never one of those teenagers that stayed home and babysat, but I'll get the hang of it." I say defensively.

For the rest of the week as much as possible I would help out with Alexis, getting to know what she likes to eat for breakfast; all the way to helping to tuck her in at night."So how was training today?" I ask as I help clean the kitchen from the ice-cream mess."Long and tiring, but the tropes are making splendid progress." Rick groans as he sits back on the sofa. Anything else I want to say was cut of by Rick's phone ringing."Sorry I have to take this." Rick says sadly as he walks into his home office while answering his phone. While I wait for Rick to come back, I clean up some of the toys littered around on the floor."You do know that I don't expect you to clean my house when you come over, right?" Rick asks as he sits back down on the sofa."I do know, but you're a hard working single father to a four year old that had more energy then the Tasmanian-Devil; and I thought I would help you out a little." I say as I close the toy box. After sitting down next to Rick for a moment in silence, I finally turn towards him."You gonna tell me what that phone call was about, or do I have to interrogate it out of you?" I ask quietly."I leave first thing tomorrow." Rick sighs as he rakes his fingers through his hair."You're leaving me?" A little voice cries behind us. We both turn to see little Alexis standing on the stairs tears streaming down her tiny cheeks."Alexis baby." Rick says shocked as he gets up and starts toward where she is standing on the stairs."No!" Little Alexis cries as she tries to run up the stairs only to trip and fall the rest of the way down instead. At her cry both Rick and I run to see if she is alright, but as soon as Rick tries to pick her up she cries even more and is trying to push him away. As Rick looks sadly at his little girl I gently take her from his arms and start to try and comfort the little girl."Hey, hey Alexis it's okay. Your daddy's going to be just fine. He just needs to make sure the people he works with do there jobs so we all can stay safe, and until he comes back home you'll be staying with me; and were gonna have so much fun just the two of us girls." I whisper softly in her ear as I gently rock her back and forth in my arms."Not true! Last time daddy left he got hurt, and he couldn't play with me for a long time." Alexis cries into my shoulder."And I bet that was awful for both of you, but your daddy has a really good team this time and they won't let anything happen to him." I say soothingly as I start to rub her back while her sobs turn into little whimpers. "Now sweetie I'm going to hand you to your daddy because I have to get to work, even though I'd love to just stay here with you." I tell Alexis as I give her one last hug then lay her in Rick's waiting arms. Before I actually leave I make sure to leave a kiss on Alexis' forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

"So how's army life treating you?" Roxie asks as I pour drinks behind the bar."Besides the fact that Rick is leaving tomorrow, I have no idea what this FP-CON-ALPHA thing means." I say confused."Alpha relates to the global threat of terrorism. Buy gas masks, stock up on bottled water. Basically it's the first phase of a terrorist alert. Don't let strangers into your quarters, pay close attention to radio, television." Denise explains stirring her iced-tea."You okay?" Claudia Joy asks Roxie."Should I be? I mean, my husband's leaving me, and they won't even give me a return date." Roxie scoffs, annoyed."They never give you the exact date until a few days before his return. But they should give you a rough time table." Claudia Joy says sadly."Oh and Kate, what's with you calling Major Castle Rick? Something we need to know about?" Roxie slyly asks as I come back from delivering some beers to some locals."You mean besides that he's leaving with Frank, and LeBlanc?" I tease."There's definitely something juicy, you just deflected!" Roxie says excitedly."Well, right now he's out making sure whatever paperwork is needed to be signed for me to look over Alexis is taken care of, along with some others in case if he gets hurt they'll call me." I state pouring a couple refills ** _._** "Really what about his mother? Doesn't she usually watch Alexis?" Pamela asks."Usually yes, but she's out of the state visiting relatives and he doesn't know when she will be back." I say taking a sip of my own iced-tea."Seems the two of you have been spending a lot of time together." Roland remarks."What's that supposed to mean?" I ask somewhat defensive."Nothing, nothing. It's just what happens when you two try dating and it doesn't work out? Who's going to get hurt then? Alexis." Roland points out."B-But what if it does? What if we end up getting together and making it work?" I questions scared _ **.**_ When all that meets that statement are blank looks, I get even more scared. "I moved my dad and me down here on nothing more than a chance, even though we don't have the best relationship, not since my mother." I defend myself before storming off.

That night as I unlock the door to the house, I see my father being helped into his bed for the night by his nurse. After talking with his nurse about his day and sending her on her way, I walk over to the side of his bed. "I heard you gave the nurse a scare today?" I state as I sit in a chair near his bedside."All I wanted was to go outside for some fresh air. Thought I told her." Dad says with a smile as he adjusts his nasal cannula."I see." I say as I mess with the edge of his blanket."Katie what's wrong?" Dad asks taking hold of my hand. With a sigh I finally look into his eyes. "I miss her, and nobody around here knows." I say sadly."I know Katie, I know; and I miss her too ** _."_** Dad says squeezing my hand."If Mom was here, she would know what to do. She would be better at this then me." I say as I start to cry."Katie you're right, she would know what to do." Dad starts to say but at my hurt look amends his statement. "She would know what to do, but Katie that doesn't mean I would trade you for her. You're just as strong, beautiful, talented, smart, and you don't hover over me every minute of every day like your mother would." Dad says with a smile as he squeezed my hand again."Mom did like to hover when we were sick, but I think I kind of miss it sometimes." I say with a watery smile."So this Rick fella, anything I need to know about him? Do I need to pull out the old bag of tricks like when you were a teenager?" Dad asks as I help him get settled."No dad, were just friends. We understand each other. Although Rick is being deployed first thing tomorrow, and I volunteered to watch his daughter Alexis." I say as I clean up some empty bottles and cans."Shouldn't she be with her mother?" Dad asked."Her mother lives in L.A. and works as an actress, plus she left them for her director." I explain."So she's more like a cardboard cutout, pretty to look at but not much in the head?" Dad stated closing his eyes."Pretty much. Good night, Dad. Love you." I say as I bend down and kiss his cheek."Night, Katie." Dad whispers as I close his door. Before I go to bed that night, I take out the garbage and the recycling, made sure the laundry is in the laundry room ready for washing, and clean up the living room a little bit. Then as I lay in bed I send a good night text to Rick.

When I wake up that morning I quickly get ready in jeans, a red scoop neck tee, and a pair of tan uggs. As I walk down the final few steps I finish braiding my hair."Dad! Time to get up! I'm making some coffee, you want anything?!" I ask as I walk into the kitchen and effortlessly fill the coffee pot while pulling out the box of cheerios. As I hear Dad start getting up and around, I go and open the door to get the paper. Five minutes later Dad shuffles into the kitchen running his hands through his hair."I was promised coffee." Dad grunts as he settles on the stool next to me."In the coffee pot. I have to go, Rick asked me to come over early to help out with Alexis. Apparently she's giving him an attitude today." I say laughing."Sounds just like someone else I know." Dad jokes pouring his coffee."Come on, I wasn't that bad!" I say smiling."Just keep telling yourself that." Dad says smiling as I pull on a tan jacket to keep the morning chill away. Since Rick's house isn't to far I decide to walk."Morning Kate! How is everything?" Pamela greets as I walked by her. She is busy wrangling four kids into her van to take them to school."I'm good, just headed over to Rick's." I explain waving to Finn. The rest of the walk was fairly peaceful, if only my mind would follow."Morning Kate, come on in." Rick greets tiredly when he opens the door."That bad?" I ask curiously as I hang my jacket in the closet and toe off my uggs."She refuses to get dressed, and every time I try to dress her she starts another tantrum." Rick explains sadly."Why don't you get ready, and I'll try to get Alexis ready to go." I suggest as I start for the stairs."Alexis can I come in?" I ask, knocking on her door."I don't wanna go!" Alexis yells through the door."Alright, then I can drop you off at school, and I can say goodbye to your dad by myself." I say as I slowly start walking away."No don't go without me!" Alexis cries hurriedly pulling open her door."Are you ready to get dressed, and be good?" I ask kneeling in front of her so I can look in her eyes."Yes." Alexis says, nodding her head."Okay then, why don't you pick out some clothes while I warm up some pop-tarts for you." I say lightly pushing her back into her room. A few minutes later Alexis came bounding down the stairs with her brush in her hand."Kate can you give me an Elsa braid like yours?" She asks shyly."Who's Elsa?" I ask picking Alexis up and setting her in her chair. She starts eating and telling me in as much detail, as possible for a four year old who Elsa is, as I braid her hair."I see you were successful." Rick says walking down the stairs carrying an army bag with Castle labeled on the ends."Yeah I was, there's toast, fruit, and coffee for you." I say quietly as I point at the seat next to Alexis."Thank you." Rick says sitting down and eating.

"Alexis you want to give your daddy the card you made him?" I ask as we arrive at the airstrip. Smiling she nods her head vigorously and riffling through her monster high backpack. As we wait for her to find the card, Rick makes sure I know the emergency numbers and contacts."Rick, we'll be fine, I've got this." I say confidently."Here daddy, I made you this." Alexis says sweetly holding out the pink sparkly card."Thank you baby." Rick says as he hugs Alexis tightly. That's when Denise and Frank come over."Ready soldier?" Frank asks shaking Rick's hand. Alexis hides behind me as soon as she sees Frank, clutching my legs."It's okay Alexis." I say placing my hand on her head. She just shakes her head and holds on tighter. After Frank and Rick exchange a few more words about their team, Frank leaves to talk to more people he knows."Don't worry Major, the girls and I will help Kate take care of Alexis." Denise reassures Rick with a hand on his arm before leaving to find Frank. Sensing Alexis's shaking behind me, I turn and gently settled her on my hip."I love you pumpkin, I'll be home as soon as possible." Rick tells Alexis as she starts crying and reaching out for him. A whistle blows as Rick hugs Alexis tightly, then he passes Alexis back to me and jogs of to join his platoon. I just stand there rubbing Alex's back listening to her crying, as I watch Rick climb up into the plane."Okay Alexis, we have to go; you don't want to miss your play date do you?" I ask glancing in the rearview mirror. The poor girl just continues looking out the window, not bothering to answer as I pull up to her friend's house."Thank you for having her over." I say to the parents of Alexis's friend."No problem, we understand." the mother says with a smile. After making sure Alexis is going to be okay until I pick her up later, I go home to check on my dad, do a little grocery shopping, then change into a tan tee and tan high heel boots; then I'm off to work. So far tonight is one of the slow ones, I am busy cleaning of a table when Claudia Joy come in. I see her walk over to Betty and hand her a slip of paper, then Roxy and Denise walk in and the three of them gather round a table. As they give of hugs to each other Roland walks in and joins them, at the same time a woman backs into me."Sorry." She tosses over her shoulder as a soldier walks into the middle of the room. Everyone stops what they are doing and look over at him. The soldier rips off his vest revealing a bomb as the door opens and Amanda walks in. Glancing over to my friends I see them all hold each other's hand and take a deep breath as the man brings his hand up to set the bomb off.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm lieutenant colonel Joan Burton, deputy garrison commander here at Fort Marshall. Let me say first and foremost that our thoughts and prayers go out to all of those who have loved ones lost or injured in this tragedy. As a result of the involvement of one of our service members in the bombing of the 14th, the army's criminal investigative division, or C.I.D., has thus far determined the following: munitions stolen from Fort Marshall earlier this month have been recovered from the residence of sergeant George Polarski. That sergeant Polarski is believed to be solely responsible for the theft of these munitions and, we believe, obtained them specifically for this act. Let me be clear, we believe there is no further threat." Joan says dismissively as she walks off stage. "That was a news conference detailing the army's preliminary findings. It's been rumored the bomber's wife, Marilyn Polarski, was having an affair with a local civilian and that she was the intended target" The news reporter says on TV. "There was a second there... where the bomb didn't go off. Polarski just stood there squeezing the trigger as everyone panicked. People were running, shoving others to the ground trying to get out, to get to safety as another man tackled Polarski trying to get the trigger away from him. When I saw the men start fighting, I looked around and saw Roxie had ahold of Claudia Joy's arm trying to drag her out, while Roland got Denise. That...That's when I saw that Amanda was trying to get to her mom, because she was not going to leave without her mother. And Claudia Joy wasn't going to leave without her, so I shoved past other people and I grabbed ahold of Amanda's arm and started taking her with me. Only we had too much space between us, so I turned around and wrapped an arm around her shoulders while I clamped my hand on her left wrist, making sure I had a tight hold on her as we went for the door. I didn't know what was happening behind me, all I kept saying to Amanda was don't look back, run to the door and stay with me. We were walking down the steps of the outdoor patio and picking up our pace when the explosion went off and we were thrown off our feet, landing several yards ahead right in the middle of the road." I say as I sit on the couch in Rick's living room with a cup of coffee in my hand while the inspectors take notes on the opposite couch. There is a heavy silence that blankets the room for a while. Just as one of the investigators is about to speak Alexis comes running into the room. "Kate, can you play now?" Alexis asks sweetly as she climbs onto my lap. "Sure sweetie, just let me finish talking to these nice men." I say smiling at Alexis as I help her back down so she can run and play. "Thank you for your time ma'am, we'll see ourselves out" The older investigator says with a gentle smile as he and his partner stand up and walk to the door. After seeing the men out I make my way out to the back yard. Katie, Lucas, TJ, Fin, and Alexis are running around in the grass with giant bubble wands trying to get bubbles on each other as I sit in the last lawn chair. Roxy is sitting to my immediate right, next to her is Pamela, and the last two house Joan and Roland. "Has anyone heard from Michael about Claudia Joy and Amanda?" I ask after I take a sip of my lemonade trying not to hiss in pain as I move my right wrist too much. "No, but we are supposed to be getting a call in an hour from him. And if he forgets, we can all just go down there." Denise states. As if he can hear us talk about him, Denise's phone rings. "We will be right there." Denise says with a smile as Roxie gets a text. "Claudia Joy just woke up and wants to see all of us." Denise explains as we start getting around. "Guys, that was the hospital. Betty...Betty didn't survive." Roxie says as she starts crying.

"I read something once-to live in hearts you leave behind is not to die. Now I know Betty wouldn't want us to get all mushy and everything, she'd be more for a drunken bar party, but I think I speak for everyone when I say I hope that's true." Pamela's muffled voice sounds through the group hug in Claudia Joy's room. "Kate, how are you?" Claudia Joy asks as we all find a spot to sit down in the hospital room. "I'm fine. Just a fractured wrist, some bumps and bruises, and a concussion that resolved itself within twenty-four hours." I say smiling. "You call that fine?" Michael asks stunned while the girls look at me like I am crazy. "Really, I'm fine. In fact, the first week on the job I worked through a pair of cracked ribs." I state offhand. After a moment of everyone staring at me, I ask how Amanda is doing. "She's doing better. The gash on her forehead isn't infected anymore, her wrist is bandaged and in a sling, and her leg has been put in a cast this morning." Michael explains with a tight smile. "When will she be released?" Denise asks. "If everything checks out, today. Otherwise she will have to stay for another night." Michael says. "What about you Claudia Joy?" I ask worriedly. "Later this week. Some of my burns still need to be cleaned and dressed." Claudia Joy explains. "Well there's no need to worry, we all have been checking in and staying with Emmalin every night." Roxie tells Claudia Joy as we all nod. "Thank you, all of you for helping my family; especially you, Kate. You made sure Amanda was out away from the bomb, she might not be here." Michael says trying not to cry as Claudia Joy puts her hand on his arm. "I just did what anyone else with my training would have done." I say shyly trying to brush of their praise. "No, Kate. You did more than that, you saved our little girl." Michael says as he steps over and wraps me up in a hug. After a moment of hugging, Roxie asks me how my dad is doing. "Well, he hardly talks to me, his nurse is over twenty-four seven, and his cancer is just getting worse so all there doing is making him as comfortable as possible." I explain with a watery smile. "Have you contacted any of your family? You may need them when the time comes." Roland says. "My mother was murdered when I was nineteen, it was a hired hit; she was stabbed to death. Ever since then it's only been me and my dad, then my friends from work when I became a detective." I explain as my phone starts ringing. "Hello?" I ask into the phone. "Hello, this is Mrs. Webster from Fort Marshal elementary school calling on behalf of Alexis Castle." Mrs. Webster announces over the phone. "Is she alright?!" I ask, starting to panic. "She's alright. Just a small stomach bug, most likely the flu." Mrs. Webster says calmly as I hear Alexis cry on the other end. "I'm on my way." I say before I quickly hang up and gather my things. "Kate, what's wrong?" Denise asks as I dig out my keys. "Alexis is sick with the flu at school." I explain as I rush out the door with Denise on my tail.

"I want daddy!" Alexis cries as I help her settle back down on her bed. "I know sweetie, I know; but your daddy is helping the army save lives." I say trying to sooth Alexis so she can take her kid's medication. "But I want daddy here!" She cries again starting to get red in the face. "Honey, if he could be here he would, but I'm here so why don't you take you medicine so you can get all better." I try to coax the medicine into her mouth only to have her turn her head causing me to spill the purple liquid. "Alexis, please take your medicine for me. I promise you if your dad calls today I'll wake you up so you can talk to him." I say starting to lose my temper. Instead of an answer all I get is puke all down the front of me as Alexis gets sick yet again. "Here, why don't I take over while you get changed." Denise asks as she picks Alexis up and takes her to the bathroom. Sighing, I set the medicine on the bedside table and go into the guest room that Rick lets me use while I watch Alexis. I quickly strip out of my old baseball tee and jeans, and get in the shower. "She's asleep for now. Gave her the medicine, after a quick bath and clean clothes. Right now though she is running a fever, and I have to go back to the hospital." Denise says as she gets ready to leave. "Thank you so much for your help Denise." I say as I walk her out the door. After I check in on Alexis to make sure she is asleep I gather up two bottles of room temperature water, her bottle of children's Motrin, along with a blanket and Rick's Gone With the Wind book. Then I settle myself in a chair in Alexis's room. Throughout the night I help Alexis through bouts of sickness, two more baths to cool her down and wash the puke off her, and her crying for Rick. That morning I wake up in the rocking chair that I was in most of the night, with little Alexis curled up in my lap and her quilt tucked around us. "Alexis sweetie how are you feeling?" I ask as I feel her forehead and cheeks with my hand. Her little face scrunched up in annoyance as I prompt her awake, but slowly her little blue eye's flutter open with a glassed over shine. "How do you feel sweetie?" I ask again as I shift her in my arms so I can get up and put her back in bed, only to find the bed had puke stains from last night. "Tummy hurts, want daddy." Alexis whines as she buries her head in my chest and winds her arms around my neck. "I know sweetie, I know. How about you get a small nap in my bed, while I clean yours?" I ask as I rub gentle soothing circles on her back. All I get from her is a small nod of her head before she falls asleep again. So I wrap her quilt around her as I take her down the hall and lay her down on my bed. Quietly leaving her to sleep off the rest of the sickness, I go back to her room and gather all her blankets and stuffed animals from her small bed and take them down to the laundry room to pre-treat them with bleach and soak them in cold water. Just as I am starting to hand wash poor monkey-bunkey, someone knocks on the door. "Hi Kate, we just came over to see if you needed any help with Alexis." Pamela asks as she and Roxie stand on the front porch. "Well, I was just about to wash her blankets since she got sick on them last night, other than that Alexis is asleep upstairs in my bed, wrapped up in her quilt. Actually, I have to give her the next dose of her medicine." I say as I welcome my two friends into the house. "I could do that while Roxie helps you make some soup for Alexis." Pamela offers as she takes her light jacket of. "Yeah, I could make chicken noodle for her, it's always a big hit with my boys when they're sick; besides Pamela here can't cook." Roxie teases as she goes right into the kitchen to get started. "Thank you, both of you." I say teary eyed at their generosity. "No problem, it's what friends do." Pamela says. "Just so you know she's a little upset, and she really wants Rick right now." I warn Pamela as she starts for the stairs, then go back to the stuffed animal in the kitchen sink. "So how bad did it get last night with her?" Roxie asks as I start scrubbing the toy. "Not too bad, just not pleasant; and a little disgusting." I say making a funny face as I run some cold water over the toy in my hand. "It never gets better, but you kind of get used to it when they're a baby, then by the time they're older it's not too bad." Roxie says with a smile. "That's just it though, I've never taken care of a kid before, never was around them growing up. Plus it's not like I'm her mother, I didn't give birth to her, change her diapers, or anything like that." I explain as I wring out Money-bunkey so I can dry him later. "You may not be that little girl's mother, but you care for her very much; and who knows someday you and Rick just might get married and have your own little ones." Roxie teases as Pamela walks into the kitchen. "That Roxie is probably never going to happen." I mumble as I take Monkey-bunkey and leave the room.

Later that day, after checking on my dad while Denise watches Alexis, I am heating up a bowl of soup when the phone rings. "Hello." I answer as I press accept. _"Hi there, how are the two of you?"_ Rick asks on the other end. "We're doing alright, beside the fact Alexis is just getting over the flu. How are you?" I ask taking comfort just from the sound of his voice. _"Alexis is sick, is she okay?!"_ Rick asks starting to panic. "Rick relax she's fine, watching Scooby-doo and eating some homemade chicken noodle soup and waiting for monkey-bunkey to finish drying." I say, trying to sooth his worries through the phone. _"Are you sure she's fine?"_ Rick asks skeptically. "Yes I'm one-hundred percent sure she is fine." I answer a little annoyed that Rick would think I couldn't handle a small flu. "Here sweetie, there's someone on the phone for you come say hi." I call over to Alexis as I stand in the doorway to the living room phone in my hand. She smiles and pads over still wrapped up in her quilt. "Hello?" She squeaks out. _"Hi pumpkin, are you feeling better?"_ I hear Rick ask through the phone as Alexis's little eyes widen is surprise as she smiles at me. "I'm fine daddy, Kate is taking really good care of me." Alexis says happily. _"Well that's good to know."_ Rick says cheerfully. "She even stayed with me all night to make sure I was okay, unlike meanie Gina." Alexis says scrunching up her little face. _"Well that was nice of her, but remember we don't talk behind people's backs pumpkin."_ Rick gently scolds. "Kate is really nice daddy, when are the two of you getting married?" Alexis asks hopefully as she stares at me. "Okay that's enough for now, why don't you finish your soup before it get's cold." I say taking the phone back from Alexis and giving her a slight push to the back in the direction of the couch. "Sorry about that, don't know where she got an idea like that." I apologize through the phone only to be met with Rick's laughter. _"It's fine Kate, she's just curious."_ Rick chuckles in my ear. "So how are you doing, being over there; are you hurt or need anything?" I ask to change topics. _"I'm doing as well as can be expected, not hurt; the only thing I need to know is if you're alright."_ Rick asks seriously. "Rick we're fine, I'm all healed up from the accident, just looking foreword to you coming home." I say as I sit down at the breakfast bar. _"This may be the totally wrong time to ask, but when I get home would you consider going on a date with me?"_ Rick asks. "I..Rick..I don't know." I stutter. _"You don't need to answer right now, think all you like about it, I have to go now so can I say goodnight to Alexis?"_ Rick states. "Sure." I say shocked as I hand the phone of to Alexis. _"Goodnight pumpkin, daddy loves you very much, and I hope to come home safe and sound soon."_ Rick promises Alexis as she says her own goodnight to him. "Daddy wants to say goodnight Kate." Alexis says handing the phone back to me before leaving to go back to her movie. "Hello?" I ask putting the phone to my ear. _"Goodnight and sweet dreams Kate."_ Ricks voice sounds in my ear. "Goodnight, oh and Rick; I accept." I say with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Time seemed to pass along quite fast after Alexis was sick. "What are you doing today?" Roxy asks as we sit in Denise's living room one sunny afternoon. "Well, since we have an hour 'till the kids are out of school for the day, I have to get Alexis home so we can have dinner; and then she gets ready for her ballet class as I clean up." I say. "Is this her first year in dance class?" Pamela asks as she ate a banana muffin. "Yes, it is, and she is so excited. Katie has been telling her all about it for the past two weeks at recess; even helping her to practice." I say as Claudia Joy and Denise come in from the kitchen. "What's wrong?" Pamela asks as we all see the sour looks on the two women's faces. "There is a small problem. The bake off was moved up to this weekend, and I don't have enough time to bake all the cookies on the list. Let alone the room." Denise explains looking kind of lost. "I could help. When Alexis is at school I don't really have anything else to do." I eagerly volunteer. "Are you sure? We don't mean to be rude or anything but, can you even bake; unlike Pamela." Claudia Joy asks. "I grew up visiting my grandmother every weekend before my mother was killed, she and my mother taught me everything I know about cooking and baking." I say proudly. "Okay, then I should give you the other half of the list so we don't make the same cookies and bread." Denise says as she gets up of her couch and went searching for the list in her kitchen. "So how is your father doing?" Roxie asks as we all take a sip of our iced-tea. "His doctor confirmed that he has entered the fourth and final stage of cancer, there just doing what they can to make him comfortable." I explain as Denise comes back and hands me the list. "Have the two of you talked lately?" Roland asks, ever the shrink. "No, not since I moved us down here. All I get is him pushing me away, being told that I have to wait outside as he talks to his doctor. Then he comes out tells me if it was a good or bad visit, and asks me to take him back to his room. Every time I go over to talk to him, he just says that he's tired and I should go." I say trying not to cry. "He's trying to save you as much pain as possible right now, seeing a parent's health decline; it's not easy." Roland says with a grim look. With a heavy silence settling in the room nobody dares talk, so as gracefully as I can I leave to pick up Alexis from school.

"Roland didn't mean anything, he's just trying to help." Roxie confesses as all three of us stand outside waiting for the kids to be let out for the day. "It's alright, doesn't matter." I mumble right before the bell rings and kids start running out of the school. Alexis's head of bright red hair almost immediately catching my eye. "See you guys later!" I call over my shoulder as I walk up to Alexis. "Kate, guess what!" Alexis calls as I reach her. "What's that sweetie?" I ask crouching down to her eye level with a big smile. "I made a new friend, her name is Paige; and she's in dance class too." Alexis says bouncing in place with a giant smile lighting up her face. "Well, that sounds amazing, but guess what we get to do starting tonight after dance class." I exclaim as I take her hand and lead her over to the car so we can get going. "What!" Alexis asks cheerfully as she gets in her booster seat and buckles in while I get in the driver's seat. "We get to help Mrs. Sherwood with her baking, so we're going to need to stop at the store to buy a few ingredients, then we can start making some cookies!" I cheer as Alexis claps her hands. After stopping at the PX for some butter, flour, sugar, and vanilla we're on our way home. "Okay Alexis, go use the bathroom and I'll get you a bowl for your dinner." I announce as I carry the grocery bag to the kitchen and Alexis hangs up her jacket and backpack on a hook near the door. When everything is put away, I pour out a bowl and a half of potato soup from the crock-pot on the kitchen counter. As I'm setting a spoon in one of the bowls, Alexis comes downstairs with her tiny pink leotard, tutu, and dance shoes. "Where are your tights?" I ask as Alexis hands everything to me. "In my dance bag at the end of the stairs." She replies. "Good, why don't you sit and eat; I'll put your dance shoes in your bag so they don't get dirty." I say, pushing her chair in a little more. Once dinner is done I send Alexis to get changed as I do the dishes and put the leftover soup in the fridge. "Kate, can you help me with my hair?" Alexis asks walking into the kitchen with her Olaf brush and two pink hair ties. "Sure sweetheart, go sit on the couch." I say as I rinse off the last of the dishes and dry my hands. Alexis is sitting sideways on the couch playing with her brush when I enter the living room. "Something the matter Alexis?" I ask gently as I sit behind her. "I wish daddy was here to see my first dance lesson." She says quietly while handing the brush and hair ties to me. "Well, how would you feel if I took my phone with us and I recorded the whole lesson and sent it to him?" I ask as I brush out the girl's long red hair. "I guess, but it wouldn't be the same." The girl says sadly as I brush her hair back and start putting it in a ballerina bun. "No, it's not the same, but just think of it this way; at least he won't be able to embarrass you like he could if he was here." I tease as I put the last hair tie in and finish it off with a cute pink satin ribbon tied in a bow. "That's true." Alexis says with a laugh as we stand. "Now that you're not scared anymore, why don't you get your coat on and I'll grab your bag." I say with a smile as we start for the door.

"And plié and up, and plié and sauté. And plié and push and push." The instructor coaches as the girls are lined up along a wall going one by one to do their warm-ups as piano music played in the room. I am leaning against the wall on the left side of the room with a clear view so I can use my phone to record everything. The whole time I hear the mothers whispering about how one of the girls needed a diet, the instructor plays favorites, and I even notice some whispering and staring directed at me because I'm not Alexis's birth mother. Only Alexis is having such a good time, that I just ignore everyone else and concentrate on recording every second for Rick to enjoy. In fact, Alexis is having so much fun with the other girls, that she is upset when we have to leave some three hours later. "How about we have a movie night when we get home?" I ask as I help her unlace her dance shoes and put them in her bag as she puts her sneakers on. "That sounds fun! How about Frozen?" Alexis exclaims. "How about Inside Out instead?" I ask pleadingly. When we get to the house Alexis is bathed, dressed in a light blue Elsa nightgown and brushed her teeth. We settle on watching Inside Out for the night, so I settle Alexis on the couch and cover her up with a blanket before I went into the kitchen and got us some popcorn and water. Alexis is memorized from the moment the TV lights up with the opening credits, but since it is near her bedtime she is fading and lays her head in my lap. By the time the movie is over, her breathing is deep and even so I know she is sound asleep, carefully I move her head off my lap fold up the blanket and pick Alexis up. I slowly walk up the stairs and tuck her into bed with Monkey-Bunkey before quietly closing her door. After I clean up the popcorn bowl, the water glasses, and drape the blanket over the back of the couch, I went up to my room and had a nice hot bubble bath.

"Kate?" I hear a tiny voice whisper as someone pokes my cheek. Scrunching up my nose I roll onto my right side. "Kate?" I hear the same voice whisper a little louder as someone tugs on the sleeve of my sleep shirt. Just then, a loud clap of thunder sounds right outside the window as a small body collides with me as I sit up in bed. "Alexis? What's wrong?" I ask, still trying to wake up as lightning brightens the room up for a second. "It's loud." She cries as she holds her hands over her ears while sitting in my lap. The poor girl is so scared she is practically vibrating, she is shaking so much. Before I can even say anything, another loud clap of thunder rattles the windows in the room as the even louder strike of lightning sounds of right after it, both lighting the room up momentarily. "Oh Alexis, it's okay sweetie. It's just a little storm that will pass in no time." I say, hugging the terrified girl trying to calm her somewhat. "Why does it have to be so loud?" The girl cries as she hugs me tightly. "I don't know sweetie." I say, gently rubbing her back. We sit there for a bit in silence as the storm continues on, sounding like it's right over us and has no intention of leaving just yet. "I know, why don't you stay in here with me tonight and I'll tell you stories to help you get back to sleep?" I suggest as I pick Alexis up and move her to my left. She quickly slips under the covers next to me the whole time clutching Monkey-Bunkey in her small hand. Once she's settled in next to me and I lay down, she curls right on up into me with her face hidden under my chin. "Now once upon a time..." I start of as I start rubbing circles into her back to help sooth her.


	8. Chapter 8

That morning I woke up with Alexis laying completely on top of me. After I shifted Alexis to the middle of the bed and covered her back up, I went downstairs and started worming up some brown sugar oatmeal and placed a couple slices of bread in the toaster. As I was getting out a butter knife and the small tub of butter Alexis came downstairs rubbing her eyes. "Morning Alexis." I say as I collect the toast and butter it. "Morning Kate." Alexis mumbled around a yawn. "So I was thinking, since it's all cold and rainy out today and it just so happens to be Saturday; how would you feel about staying inside today and playing games maybe even do a little runway show?" I ask as I set a bowl of oatmeal and slice of toast in front of her. "Really?" Alexis exclaims as she starts jumping up and down in her seat. "Sit still and eat your breakfast, but yes I think we can pull it of." I say with a smile before I take a bite of oatmeal. "Can we play some music while we play runway?" Alexis asks hopefully. I don't see why not, it might even make it more fun." I say while finishing my oatmeal. As I take the used bowls over to the sink, Alexis ran upstairs to change into a costume. Sitting on the arm of the couch waiting for Alexis to come back down while Kids Bop played through the speakers of the CD player, I held my phone at the ready to take as many pictures as I could for Rick, when suddenly the door opened and Martha walked in suitcases in hand. "Kate I'm ready!" Alexis called as I heard her running to the top of the stairs. Snapping my mouth shut I turned and started taking pictures of Alexis as she came down the stairs dressed like Hermione from Harry Potter. When she reached the bottom of the steps and started walking around with one hand on her hip, the other down by her side as she held her nose up in the air; that's when she noticed Martha standing by the door. "Grams!" Alexis called as she ran over to Martha with a giant smile. "Oh Alexis sweetheart I've missed you." Martha exclaimed as she twirled Alexis around in a tight hug. "When did you get here?" Alexis asked excitedly. "Well my plane arrived three hours ago, so I went and picked up my clothes from the cleaners, then came right here." Martha said as she put Alexis down. As Alexis caught Martha up on everything we had been doing for the past four weeks, I turned of the music and went in the kitchen to give the two of them some privacy.

I was humming to myself as I started getting everything out I need for baking a lemon cake and ginger snap cookies, when Martha sat down at the breakfast bar. "Do you usually bake when your stressed?" She asked with a grin. "No I'm more likely to go of to the gym or the shooting range." I say as I begin mixing two eggs into the cake batter. "How's your father doing?" Martha asks as she handed me the measuring cup with the 1/4 cups of vegetable oil. "He's doing as well as can be expected, he wont allow me any ware near him; says that I need to start living my life." I say dryly as I mix in the oil. "Can I put sprinkles in it?" Alexis asks as she slid a chair next to me. "Sure why not, might make it more fun." I say with a smile as Alexis runs over to the cupboard and grabs all the sprinkles she can. "Lets use the Elsa ones Kate!" Alexis says happily as she hands me everything before climbing onto the chair to help stir the batter. "How about we use the pretty pink and purple ones?" I ask holding them up. "Okay, if we use the Elsa ones on the cookies." Alexis bargained. "That sounds perfect." I agree as I pour in half the container of sprinkles. "That's to much! We need them for other things!" Alexis says trying to get the sprinkles from me. "I'll tell you a little secret, there is no such thing as to much when it comes to sprinkles." I smile as I tap her nose causing Alexis to giggle. "Has Richard called lately?" Martha asked as I let Alexis stir the cake batter while I put the oven on pre heat. "He called last week, said that he got there safe and sound but might not be able to call for awhile." I state as I pull out the cake pans and spry them. "How has everything been around here?" Martha asked while watching Alexis with a fond smile. "Well let's see, Alexis had her first dance lesson, and we had a movie night." I explain as I take the bowl of cake batter from Alexis and pour it into the cake pans, then hand Alexis the spoon to lick clean.

When the cake and cookies were done baking, Martha had sent me out so she could spend time with Alexis. I had gone to see dad, only to be told that he was sleeping and didn't want to be disturbed; so now I'm at the gym. "Good morning ma'am, and welcome to Fort Marshall Family Gym." The pretty blond behind the front desk greeted as I walked in. I continued onto the women's locker room completely ignoring him not really in the mood to talk to anyone. It took me a moment to find my assigned locker in the maze like locker room. Leaving my purse and jacket and a change of clothes in my locker, I took my phone and plugged in my headphones as I walked over to the last treadmill by the wall of the gym. As I lost myself in my run, for the first time since I moved here with my father, I actually had time to myself. While 80's pop music rang in my ears I started thinking about what I was going to do once my dad passed away. Do I stay and see how things go with Rick, or do I go back to the NYPD? Do I transfer to the local police department down here and make a new life for myself? Of course I couldn't think to far ahead what with Rick being deployed, so I made the decision to talk with either Claudia Joy or Denise as soon as possible. With that in mind I finished my run, then spent a few minutes with a punching bag, before I got a quick shower and left the gym looking for some advise.

"I'm sorry Kate, but we can't help you." Claudia Joy apologized as she handed me a glass of iced-tea. "I know if you would like to, Roland would be the best choice to talk to." Denise explained while she iced a sugar cookie. "I don't like shrinks, they ask to many questions I can't answer." I state after taking a sip of my iced-tea. "What do you mean?" Claudia Joy asked as she placed the finished cookies in tins. "They always want to talk about how I dealt with my mothers murder...Did I cry, were there people there I could talk to, what did I feel." I explain without looking up at them as I watched the condensation streak the glass. Unable to find the right words there only response was to put down what they were doing and take one of my hands. "I mean I was nineteen when she was killed, my dad turned to whiskey, my friends didn't know how to talk to me anymore, and the rest of my family went back to there own lives. Me...well I went of the rails for awhile. Nothing too bad, parties, drinking, ridding my Harley without a helmet." I list of as I blink away the tears not wanting to cry in front of them. "What happened to change your behavior?" Denise asked kindly as she and Claudia Joy sat down next to me. "I Came home drunk from a party one night, only to find my dad passed out in the kitchen. So thinking he had just drank to much again, I went and got a shower, when I went to make myself a sandwich before bed my dad was still there in the same spot. I didn't think to much about it, it had happened before, I ate and went to bed. Only I woke a coupe hours later with a headache, and when I went to get some Advil from the kitchen I saw my dad was still laying there. That's when I knew something was wrong, he always woke up and made his way to sleep on the couch, so I poked him with my foot in his arm and I got nothing. So I bent down and tried to shake him awake, but again nothing, that's when I noticed his lips were turning blue. I called 9-1-1 and he was admitted to the hospital that night, later he was put in rehab to get sober." I disclosed for the first time. Nobody said anything, we just sat there holding hands as I tried not to cry; because for the first time since I learned about my dads illness I was starting to realize that sooner or later both of my parents were going to be dead and I was going to be alone.


End file.
